percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 7
Daniel Redson VII Ninjas From Paris "Where did Joseph go?" asked April. "Don't worry," Nolan replied. "I bet he's probably on his way to Rome...we all know how he always wants to be the first to kick some Bunnies Sun butt" "Yeah, he's immature that way" I responded. The instant Joe said he was going to get off the train to do something I knew what he was up to. I saw a couple of guys following us and notice that Joe saw them too. He did it for the team but I knew not to worry. I hated Joseph but I still cared for him as a teammate, he was my responsibility as well as the other members of the team. The train started moving and Joseph didn't appear anywear so I knew that he was probably late because of the Burning Sun guys. We were going to be on the train for about 13-14 hours, giving us about 9 hours to find the bomb and deactivate it...pretty easy. I took a seat next to Nolan and took out the map that was given to us back in the Island. That's when I remembered... I took out my knife and told April to turn around. "What are you doing Dan?" "The suits have tracking devices remember," I said. "What if the league decided to go look for us?" "Ohh" was all she said before turning around. I hit the middle part of the high part of her back with the knife. I heard a cracking sound then told her to do the same to me. We did the same to the rest of the members except to Nolan who wasn't wearing his Olympian League clothes. "What about Joseph?" asked Jared. "We'll have to wait until he meets us" Nolan said. "Do you think they'll start looking for us?" asked April. "I mean we haven't checking in or told them anything about what we currently are doing" "And it has to stay that way." I said. "We can't let them know where we are and besides they have a lot in their hands" "What do you mean?" asked Nolan. "Team Delta and Team Recon have disappeared." I replied. "Team Delta was taken to an alternate dimension while Team Recon was lost into what appears as the New Labyrinth" "So the league is basically pretty weak right now?" said April. "What if they're using as a distraction to leave the league exposed to an attack?" "Well Team Recon and Team Delta are out of their way and the only ones that can defend Olympian Island are the Original League, the Academy and Team Omega." "Yes, we could help them but we can't let millions of people die because we were selfish so we stick to the plan we currently have then we can try to help the league with any assistance they need" I said then grabbed the map once again and started looking at it. A red dot appeared where Rome was located now, indicating where the bomb was. "I heard that one of the bombs is in Greece...probably the next one" said Nolan. "We head to Rome then we can head to Greece as soon as we can" I said. "You guys can go to sleep and I'll keep watch in case anyone decides to attack us." "I don't think we'll get attacked." said Jared. "I mean we are in a train, who would attack u-" Jared was interrupted by a knife which was thrown at him. He was barely able to dodge it before three guys entered from the window. "Okay I have to admit," said Nolan as he took his hammer out. "I totally didn't see that coming" The three guys were dressed in completely black clothes and hanging right above where their heart would be was a solid red V badge...The Vengeance troops. One of them took out a hammer a bit bigger than Nolan's, the one in the middle took out a sword and the last one took out two daggers. "We're four against three, we can beat them!" said Jared as he took out his sword. Jared was a very good fighter with the sword but to tell you the truth, I think he's way better with a bow. The ninjas rushed towards us. Nolan started fighting the guy with the hammer while Jared and April fought the sword guy and finally I was left with the guy with daggers. I blocked his attack with the hidden blade I installed in my clothes. I had two hidden blades in my clothes, both located near my wrist and were about 12 inches long. He attacked again with his other dagger and I blocked him once again with my other hidden blade. He kicked me on the stomach and I was pushed back towards the wall. He threw one of his daggers at me and hit me on the left shoulder. The dagger was stabbed through my shoulder. I yelled in pain then took it out. The ninja simply laughed at me then attacked me once again. I blocked him with my right blade then head butt him pushing him back. Jared and April were able to push the guy through the window and throw him off the train towards the river to our right. "Good one Jared" I heard April say before turning towards me. She pushed the ninja off balance with her wind powers. I saw my opportunity and pushed him off the train towards the river. We all turned towards Nolan who was fighting the guy with his hammer...he seemed to be winning then he finally hit the big guy on the chest and then he fell off the train towards the lake like the other two ninjas. "He had a big hammer but a small winning chance" he said then went to take a seat. "Do you think more of them are following us?" asked Jared. "Maybe but I don't think so," I said. "I bet they were just able to get on the train before it took off" "Good" said Nolan then his opened wide as he saw my left shoulder full of blood. "Dan you're hurt" "I am fine" I responded. "Just a small cut I'll be fine" "No, let me take of that" said April as she walked towards me and started healing my shoulder with some medicine she was carrying. "I'll take first watch" said Nolan. Then I saw a figure fly towards us from out the window. I was about to tell the group to get in a fighting position when I noticed it was Joseph. He entered through the window then looked at the mess we recently made. "So I guess you guys been busy" Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865